Nobody Lives Forever
"Nobody Lives Forever" is the twentieth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on March 29, 1985. Summary Crockett is distracted by a new romance while three crazed punks go on a mayhem spree. Plot Three wild punks (Frank Military, Michael Carmine, Lionel Chute) drive through town in a 1968 Plymouth GTX convertible with "Death, The Ultimate High" painted on the side, ramming other drivers off the road. They make a stop on the beach, hit a hot dog stand, kill a bookie and steal his money. Crockett is in the middle of a hot romance with Brenda (Kim Griest), a local architect. Tubbs begins reciting Crockett's entire social calendar while he waits for Brenda to answer the phone, he leaves a message and checks out the scene of the bookie shooting. The punks abandoned their car (reported stolen in Fort Lauderdale) left behind whiskey bottles, roaches, and comic books. Crockett & Brenda have dinner at her place and settle in for a night of passion, and make small talk in bed afterwards. The punks steal a Cadillac and they're off and running. Tubbs gets a list of all stolen vehicles to review, and Gina asks about Crockett's romance with Brenda. Zito got a call from Robbery that they found a Buick stolen two blocks from where the GTX was ditched, and Tubbs goes to check it out. Meanwhile, Morgan (Peter Friedman) has put a price on the punks' head. Crockett & Tubbs go to a hangout to track down the punks, while Crockett is on the phone, the punks were inside, come out shooting, and escape. The phone didn't completely disconnect, and Brenda heard the shooting, panicking about Crockett. While Tubbs gives a description of the punks to a sketch artist, Castillo asks Crockett why he wasn't inside with Tubbs, he admits he was on the phone, and says that the punks robbed a convenience store, killing the clerk, and wants Crockett & Tubbs to monitor Morgan's wagon operation. Crockett expresses his concern about screwing up, keeping his mind on Brenda, and they relax in Brenda's pool. Gina is very upset about Crockett seeing Brenda, keeping her around as a "pit stop" until something better comes along. Crockett & Tubbs go to see Izzy (Martin Ferrero) and asks him to let them know if they see the punks. Crockett thinks the investigation is going nowhere and wants to turn it back to Homicide. Tubbs wants to continue and suggests Crockett take some time off to clear his head...because he doesn't want his "butt blown off because of it". Crockett takes Tubbs' advice and has a boat ride with Brenda and talk about his life as a Vice cop, his relationship with Gina, etc. The punks are in a restaurant eating, Izzy spots them and after the punks dump guacamole on his shoes and pull a gun on him, he calls Morgan and tells them where they are. He sends two men over to take care of the punks, but they come out shooting, killing Morgan's men, and shooting up the restaurant, blowing up a ketchup bottle on Izzy. Tubbs stops by Brenda's place for breakfast and to have Crockett stop by to see Izzy with information on the punks. When Crockett steps away to get dressed, Tubbs expresses his concern that Brenda is out of Crockett's league and that she's too good for him, his social stature and hers are completely different. Izzy meets up with Crockett & Tubbs to tell them the punks are going to hit more of Morgan's hot dog wagons. They head to Morgan's place to do surveillance, trying to stay out of security's sightline. The wagons leave and return without incident, and Crockett & Tubbs plan to resume surveillance at 6am the next morning. Crockett goes to Brenda's place for dinner, but Crockett starts to have concerns about their relationship, that Brenda wants to take away his life for hers, and goes to bed with the intention of waking up early. However, he does not, and Tubbs, alone, is beaten by Morgan's security. Crockett realizes he's late, heads out the door, only to see Tubbs standing there, bleeding and bruised. At OCB, the Vice squad plans to shut down Morgan's operation because they beat up Tubbs, and use a truck to bait the punks, who obviously are not afraid of anyone or anything. Crockett is given afternoon paperwork by Castillo, obviously upset about Crockett's failure to show and his recent conduct of his job. Crockett heads to his boat to sort out his situation, and decides to slow things down with Brenda, much to her relief. The punks need more money to continue their rampage, so they decide to hit another wagon--the one that the Vice squad is manning. One of them goes to Tubbs, who is holding the bag and playing a sax, pulls a gun and demands his money. Tubbs shoots him down, Zito shoots another, and the third takes off in the stolen car after Tubbs, Crockett comes to the scene and shoots the third one down before he can get Tubbs. Notes * Crockett is the recipient of the famous "Castillo Staredown", for shirking his duty in favor of romance. * Don Johnson and Plymouth would team up again in his show Nash Bridges, his character would drive a 1971 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda Convertible. * Brenda makes reference to the renovations of the Art Deco buildings in South Beach. During and after Miami Vice, the renovations were completed and contributed to the revitalization of South Beach, which continues today. * Frank Military wrote the second season episodes "Buddies" and "Little Miss Dangerous", and has become a prolific writer and producer of hit shows like NCIS and The Unit. * The song "Heartbeat" was used over the end credits in Michael Mann's 1986 film 'Manhunter', starring Miami Vice performers Kim Griest, Dennis Farina, and Bill Smitrovitch. Music *"Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood & The Destroyers (Opening sequence with the three punks on their rampage) *"New Love" by Glenn Frey (Crockett & Brenda on boat) *"Green Onions" by Booker T. & The MG's (Punks in restaurant) *"Heartbeat" by Red 7 (Crockett on boat thinking about Brenda & his job) Quotes *"Your idea of fun is putting catnip in Elvis' kibble!'' -- Tubbs to Crockett *"It's not love, it's L.W.P. -- Lust With Potential!" -- ''Crockett to Tubbs describing his feelings for Brenda *"Notice how fetching Betty & Veronica look in mini-skirts? -- Switek looking at the comic books left behind in the car *"You can't kill 'em, man, they're already dead! -- Izzy to Crockett & Tubbs about the punks *"Can you imagine a bunch of tired cops and their wives on your veranda? How many softball games and barbeques are you gonna attend?" -- Tubbs to Brenda *"Nobody Lives Forever!" -- Punk before Crockett shoots him down Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes